Falling For The Skater Boi
by xXUnknown-DestinyXx
Summary: He's trying to kill her. She's trying to glomp him. Literally. They end up falling in love, but things will begin to get dangerous when Scourge takes things into his own hands. What will happen when Amy finds a gun on Sonic's bed and Sonic has been taken to the assassin court for treason?
1. The Mission

**Me- Hello guys! We're back and ready to start a new story!**

**Sonic- What's it called?**

**Me- It's called, Falling For The Skater Boi.**

**Sonic- Falling For The Skater Boi? Is this the story you were talking about in Chapter 3 of Love Me Not with me being the assassin?**

**Me- *nods* Yup!**

**Shadow- ...**

**Sonic- Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic! All rights go to Sega.**

**Me- And read on!**

**Normal POV**

The whole forest was covered in fire. Two hundred and fifty bodies were strewn all over the place. In the back of the forest was a little shed. It was very dark inside and you could see a skeleton's hand peeking out of the darkness. But, one thing that stood out the most from the darkness in the shed was a blue aura surrounding a navy blue hedgehog.

He was otherwise known as Sonic the Hedgehog, top assassin for Eggman Assassin Inc. His eyes used to be a bright emerald green, but his eyes had changed over to a dull green. His colbat blue fur had been dampened with blood from his victims and it had turned into a navy blue color. He wore a leather jacket with jeans and black high tops. He always sat on top of a pile of bones, cleaning his knife, for he killed people every night.

This is not what you would expect from Sonic from Sonic X. You would expect for him to be a famous rock star or something. Thing is, he was a rock star. Key word: was.

What happened?

Well, he was about to debut his first song live in Osaka, but he had gotten kidnapped and taken to Eggman Assassin Inc. at only thirteen years old. Now eighteen years old, he's become the top assassin in five years. Faster than Scrouge, Egmman Assassin Inc. boss' cousin.

His watch beeped.

"Sonic? Are you there?" a rough voice asked.

"Yes, I am. What do you need me for?" Sonic asked.

"You know the last shard of the necklace from my ancestors I told you about, right?" the person asked.

"Yes I do. What about it?" Sonic asked.

"Espio said that he finally found the person who has that last shard." the person told him.

Sonic got off the pile of bones and stuck his knife blade down into the back pocket of his jeans.

"I'm coming right away." he said.

"Hurry up, Mr. Hedgehog." the person said.

Sonic chuckled darkly.

"Who said I should hurry up? I'm faster than anything in this damn world." Sonic cracked a toothy smile before racing off to Eggman Assassin Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At Eggman Assassin Inc. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic walked into a tall building that was in the middle of Station Square.<p>

That building was otherwise known as Eggman Assassin Inc. It was always covered in red clouds and sickly pale white lightning streaks. Even in the day, it looked like as if it was raining over the building.

Sonic passed Scrouge, who had just walked out of their boss' room.

"Why are you here?" Scrouge asked.

Sonic smirked.

"For your information, I was called up here." Sonic stated smugly.

"Why don't you just go back to the blazing forest?" Scrouge sneered.

"Why don't you go back to where you fucking came from?" Sonic asked as he got ready to punch the living shit out of Scrouge.

"Sonic? Where are you?" a voice from behind a door asked.

Sonic sighed, putting his fist down.

"Coming." Sonic said.

"I'll deal with your sorry ass later." Sonic hissed before heading into the boss' office.

"Sonic." a voice said from behind the desk.

"Yes, sir?" Sonic asked.

The chair that the person was sitting in spun around to reveal none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Look at these papers in this folder." Shadow said, pushing a folder onto the desk.

Sonic picked up the folder and opened it cautiously.

He pulled out a picture that had a picture of a hedgehogette with her friends.

Sonic studied the girl closely.

The hedgehogette had pink fur and green eyes. She had the shard on a gold chain that was around her neck. She was at an amusement park with a cream colored rabbit, an orange fox, a snow white bat, a red echidna, a bee, a plant-like creature, a lavender cat, a grey hedgehog, a dark pink hedgehog, a green hedgehog, and an apricot echidna.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Th-this is..." he trailed off.

"This picture was taken yesterday at Star Twinkle amusement park. The girl wearing the white sundress is the one that has the shard." Shadow explained.

"I can see that." Sonic said, staring at the pink hedgehoggete.

"Everything you need to know about her is in that folder. You're dismissed." Shadow told him.

Sonic smirked as he slammed the folder back down on the desk.

"I already know everything about her." Sonic stated.

Shadow arched up an eyebrow.

"And how do you know everything, exactly?" Shadow asked.

"She was my childhood friend." Sonic stated.

"Then, tell me one thing about her." Shadow said.

Sonic walked over to the door.

"Let's just say, she calls me Sonikku." Sonic said before heading out the door.

As he passed by Scrouge, Scrouge smirked evilly.

"Hmmm...so she's the girl, huh? I guess I have to go find her myself." Scrouge said, laughing to himself evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- So that's the preface to Falling For The Skater Boi! If you're wondering why the title says Falling For The Skater Boi, then you'll see why in chapter 3. Also, special thanks to Rich and Smexy for helping me with some parts of the chapter.<strong>

**Shadow- ...**

**Sonic- Why am I evil in this one?**

**Me- Cause that's your role!**

**Sonic- *sighs* Whatever...**

**Shadow- R&R, please. If you do, you get a virtual key lime pie. **

**Sonic- Key lime pies? Are you sure they'd like that?**

**Shadow- What? We're giving out different kinds of treats every chapter.**

**Sonic- I see...**


	2. What Happens In The Life Of Amy Rose

**Me- Heya~! Welcome back to Falling For The Skater Boi!**

**Sonic- I thought you would've forgotten this by now!**

**Me- Nope!**

**Sonic- *groans* Aye...**

**Knuckles- So, what's gonna happen?**

**Me- Well, we discuss what usually happens during a daily basis for Amy Rose after school's out.**

**Rouge- And then? What happens next chapter?**

**Me- I do not go farther than that! You're just gonna have to wait.**

**Rouge- Aw...**

**Amy- Well, Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic at all! All rights go to Sega.**

**Me- And read on!**

**Amy's POV**

Manic continuously honked the horn from inside his silver Porsche Cayenne.

"HURRY UP WOMAN!" he hollered.

He was wearing a black biker jacket with a white vest top underneath, jeans that had a huge hole on the right knee and white Nikes. He still had his two gold piercingsright by his right ear.

"Coming!" I called out as me and Sonia raced towards the car.

I was wearing a white see-through top with a black tank top underneath, washed out ripped skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. My quills were slightly curled and I had a rainbow tie dye headband in my hair.

Sonia was wearing a pink tie dye over the shoulder dress with white leggings and black knee length boots. Her hair was curled and put into a very messy bun with strings of curly hair in her face.

"We gotta get to Rouge's party or else she'll be extremely pissed off." Manic told us as we hopped into his Porsche Cayenne.

I got into the backseat next to Cream and Tails while Sonia sat next to Manic in the passenger seat.

Cream smiled.

"Hi, Amy." she greeted.

She was wearing a red and white polka dotted sweater with skinny jeans and black boots that have rhinestones on them. Her hair was in two ponytails.

Tails waved at me.

"How's life been going for you, Amy?" he asked.

He was wearing a grey dress shirt with a black vest over it with black skinny jeans and black dress shoes. He had his hair spiked up.

"It's been fine, I guess...me and Sonia just finished volleyball practice." I told him.

"STEP ON IT!" Sonia screamed, making the three of us jump in surprise.

"Geez, Sonia! Calm down!" Manic exclaimed as he drove the car away from the school building, his eardrums still ringing.

The car ride to Rouge's place was silent. Well, the peace and quiet got interupted by none other than Sonia and Manic.

Tails was texting Shadow, Cream was applying lip gloss, Sonia and Manic were arguing about the new skateboards in a magazine, and I was looking outside at the clouds as I tried to make shapes out of the clouds.

So far, I made out a skateboard, half of the alphabet, and a balloon.

I continued to look at the clouds.

One cloud began to form the shape of a hedgehog head.

Then, it began to make a pair of eyes, a nose, and a cheesy smile I used to see everyday.

I sighed once I realized what the clouds were forming this time.

_"I miss you, Sonic..." _I thought to myself as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Thinking of Sonic, Amy?" Tails asked, waking me up out of my thoughts.

I looked at Tails, who had turned off his phone.

"I guess you could say that..." I trailed off.

Tails smiled sadly.

"I know that it has been five years since Sonic got kidnapped in Osaka and we all wish to see him. But, it might take some time if he's alive for us to see him again. Who knows, his kidnappers may not want to let go of him because of something they want. You have to understand, Amy. It will take time to turn things back to normal once again." Tails explained as he reached over Cream and rested his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Tails..." I said quietly as he let go of my shoulder and began to look outside.

"Manic! Are we there as yet?" Cream asked.

But, she was ignored because Sonia and Manic were now arguing about Pandora bracelets and a very expensive shamrock charm.

My vein popped as I bumped their heads together very hard.

"OW! The hell, Amy?" Manic exclaimed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at them.

"Cream wants to know if we're there as yet." I told him.

"We're almost there. Just five more minutes." he told us as he turned the corner.

I sighed.

"Manic! We have been driving for fourty-five minutes andd we still haven't gotten to Rouge's place. Where does she live, anyway?" Sonia whined.

Manic shrugged.

"This is the first time I'm going over to her house so she gave me directions." Manic said as we drove up to a driveway.

Manic got out and his jaw dropped once he saw what was in front of him.

"Oh my god..." he trailed off.

"Huh? What's going on, Manic?" I asked as I got out of the car.

My jaw dropped once I saw the huge house right before me.

"Whoa..." I trailed off.

Tails picked up the five bags that were in the car and closed the door.

"Well, I guess this is the place." Sonia said as she stared at the mansion made out of marble.

The metal gate that was lined with red and pink roses opened and Rouge ran towards us.

Rouge was wearing a dark blue dress with a white bow tied around the waist and a white sweater over it and white sandals. Her snow white hair was combed and put into a cute messy bun.

"Hey, Rouge!" I waved.

Rouge hugged me.

"Hello, Amy. I'm so glad that you guys could come." Rouge thanked us as she took the bags out of Tails' hands.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Rouge." Tails said as he hugged her.

"Oh, why thank you!" Rouge said as she let go of him and walked towards the gate.

"Well, what are you people standing out here for? Follow me." Rouge said as she opened the gate and we all walked into her backyard.

All of a sudden, we could heard Dynamite and Shadow singing along to the song.

"Are you guys doing karaoke or what?" Manic asked.

Rouge shook her head.

"No. Shadow just loves to sing, that's all." Rouge pointed out.

I rolled my eyes.

"He should just go on American Idol..." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey! What took you so long, Rouge?" Knuckles asked as he stepped out onto the patio, where everyone was partying and talking.

Knuckles was wearing a red and navy blue striped shirt with jeans and white high tops.

"Amy and the others have arrived." Rouge stated as she walked past Knuckles to go put her presents by the staircase.

Knuckles did a fist bump with Manic and the two of them began talking about going skateboarding tomorrow.

"So, what should we do now?" Tails asked.

I shrugged.

"Dunno. Let's go find Tikal." I said as me and Tails headed off to find Tikal.

Tikal was sitting in a chair talking to Charmy and Cosmo about something.

Tikal was wearing a light blue strapless top with black lace over it, black skinny jeans and white flip flops.

Cosmo was wearing a green sweater with white jeans and black boots.

Charmy was wearing a white polo that had a black star on it with dark skinny jeans and red high tops that had a gold Nike symbol on it.

"Hey, Tikal!" Tails waved.

Tikal looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey Amy and Tails!" she waved.

We both sat down next to her and Cosmo waved hi to us while Charmy gave both me and Tails a fist bump.

"So, what's new with you guys?" I asked.

"Well, a lot has happened, since I haven't seen you in four years." Cosmo pointed out.

Charmy laughed.

"That's right!" he exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Cosmo's waist.

I eyed the two of them and giggled.

"Is something going on between the two of you?" I asked.

Charmy and Cosmo both blushed furiously.

"Wh-what are you- - -" Tikal laughed, cutting off Charmy.

"You guys have been together for only two months. You don't have to be so shy, Charmy." Tikal told him.

Charmy lowered his head, trying to hide the blush that was appearing on his face, which made us laugh.

We began to talk about how Cosmo and Charmy met and became a couple, and believe me: it was quite interesting. Charmy had a girlfriend that he wanted to get rid of and in order to get rid of her, he made Cosmo his fake fiance. Sooner or later, they began to have feelings for one another and they ended up getting together a while later. Then, Tikal touched on a subject that made me feel like crying.

"So, how's Sonic? I haven't seen him in six years." Tikal asked.

I froze and my eyes began to sting just thinking about him.

"He...he's fine, I guess..." I trailed off.

Tails looked at me with pure symphathy before hugging me and pulling me closer to him.

Tikal almost dropped the cup of punch that she was drinking.

"Amy, are you and Tails an item? You know how Sonic might get jealous!" Tikal exclaimed.

I blushed furiously.

"No we are not!" I whined.

"What makes you think that? I have someone else I like, you know!" he pouted.

Tikal, Charmy, and Cosmo laughed as we continued to talk.

Rouge picked up a microphone and stood on top of the staircase.

"Testing, testing, one two three!" Rouge hollered into the microphone, apparently getting everyone's attention.

Rouge smiled that dazzling smile that knocked Knuckles out when we were back in thrid grade. And speaking of Knuckles and Rouge's dazzling smile, Knuckles got knocked out.

"Thank you. Now, I have an announcement to make." Rouge said.

Everyone stared at her intently.

"It's time to open up the presents! So, come over here everyone!" Rouge hollered into the microphone.

Everyone got up and headed to the staircase, where Rouge was. She picked up a small blue and black striped bag.

"Okay, this present is from Knuckles." she said as she took the paper out of the bag and took out a tiny box.

Rouge arched up an eyebrow.

"What's this?" she asked.

Knuckles looked at her.

"Just open it. You'll see what it is." Knuckles said as Rouge opened the box.

She gasped.

Inside the box was a necklace that had a teddy bear holding a diamond heart in its hand.

"This is so cute...thank you." Rouge said before walking over to Knuckles and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Knuckles' face was beginning to turn red as he fainted.

I sweat droppped.

"Um...Knuckles..." I trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Later on ~<strong>

* * *

><p>The party had ended three hours later and me, Tails, Cream, Manic, and Sonia were heading back home in Manic's car.<p>

"So, how about going skateboarding tomorrow?" Manic asked.

"Thing is, are any of you guys free?" Sonia asked.

"I know me and Cream are. I mean, tomorrow's a Saturday! What could you do on a Saturday?" Tails asked.

Cream whacked him upside the head.

"You could be doing a ton of things, Tails." she muttered under her breath.

"What about you, Amy?" Tails asked, looking at me.

"Me? I'm free." I told them.

"Okay, so it's settled. We'll meet up at the skate park at 10:30. Sound good?" Manic asked as we reached Cream's house. Tails' house was right next door.

"Sure. We'll call ya!" Tails said as he got out of the car.

Cream got out of the car.

"Bye!" she waved as she closed the door and headed up to her front porch.

We all sighed as we began to drive home.

"Do you think we might find Sonic?" I asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that we had created.

Manic looked at me oddly through the mirror.

"You're still onto that?" he asked.

Sonia whacked him upside the head.

"What? She hasn't seen him in five years! Ain't it obvious that she wants to find him?" Sonia asked.

Manic sighed.

"Well, who knows? He could be dead for all we know!" Manic exlclaimed.

A vein popped in Sonia's head.

"Watch your words, smart ass." she hissed before whacking Manic upside the head again.

As the two of them began to debate whether or not Sonic was dead, I began to look out the window and stare at the starry sky.

_"Where are you, Sonic?" _I asked as I looked at the stars in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Here we go! Chapter 2 is all done!<strong>

**Sonic- YAHOO! Now I can go party!**

**Me- Well, party as long as you can. I have to publish If I Were A Boy and then I can update Love Me Not!**

**Sonic- NO!**

**Me- That's why I said that you should party wisely.**

**Knuckles- Last time I checked, you said that he should party as long as he can.**

**Me- *whacks Knuckles upside the head* Ah shaddup.**

**Cream- R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pizza!**

**Tails- After every chapter, we have reviewers ask questions and we give em answers without giving out anything that would be considered spoilers. Right now, we have only Full Moon And New Moon's friends on this website ask questions. This is also known as Q&A time! After that, we give you a question about a random story on this site and if you get the question correct, we give you prizes. So, let's begin Q&A time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes for Vova only: Will Sonic and Amy meet next chapter?<strong>

Yes, that was in my notes. I won't say anything about how they meet, though...

**Rich and Smexy: I have been wondering this since I read your summary. Is Sonic out to kill Amy or is Scourge, cuz Scourge sounded like he was going to get to her before Sonic could in the first chapter.**

Well, Scourge is jealous of Sonic and how he always gets everything, so it might have something to do with the plot. I have only pieces of this story plotted out, so you're just gonna have to wait.

**Little Miss Maraschino Cherry: How does Amy find out that Sonic's out to kill her?**

Um...you're gonna have to wait until later on.

**Miss Fabulous: Why does Knuckles always faint whenever Rouge smiles her dazzling smile?**

Um...it's just something that happened in third grade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Question from Love Me Not (read it if you haven't before answering this question):<strong>_

**Who destroyed the relationship between Sonic and Amy?**

**A. Sally **

**B. Cream**

**C. Rouge**

**D. Cosmo**

***If you get it right, you get a virtual Sonic plushie.**


	3. Sonniku! You're Alive!

**Me- Heya, skater boi fans! We're back and better than ever!**

**Sonic- Huh? What do you mean?**

**Me- Um...*hides something behind my back***

**Tails- Are you hiding something?**

**Me- ...**

**Manic- Come on. Hand over whatever you have in your hand.**

**Me- ...**

**Amy- *screams* Aha!**

**Me- HEY! Give that back!**

**Amy- *gasps* Whiskey? Why do you have whiskey?**

**Me- Huh? Um...what whiskey?**

**Tails- Stop lying, Kirie...**

**Me- ...**

**Sonic- You're only fifteen! Are you out of your mind?**

**Me- *fumes* GO ASK YOUR QUESTIONS IN HELL! *punches Sonic and knockes him out***

**Shadow- ...**

**Amy- Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic! All rights go to Sega.**

**Manic- And read on!**

**Amy's POV**

"Girl, get up!" Sonia whined as she yanked the sheets off of my sleeping figure.

I groaned in frustration.

"What the hell are you doing, Sonia? It's only seven in the morning...!" I complained.

"We gotta get going! We have to go get manicures and pedicures and we also have to stop off at the mall. Then, we go meet up with the boys at 2." Sonia explained as she pulled me off the bed.

I sighed.

"Fine! I'll go get dressed if you can just let go of me." I stated stubbornly.

Sonia sighed before letting go of my legs.

"Fine..." she trailed off before stepping out of the room.

I rubbed my head and got up.

"Geez...she doesn't have to be so rough on me..." I muttered to myself as I walked into my closet and looked at my huge wardrobe.

I pulled out a pair of clothes and laid it down on my bed to examine and see if it was a good match-up.

I smirked in satisfaction.

"Perfect." I said.

I then changed over into a salmon colored tank top that had clear orange beads on it with dark boot cut jeans that had my long orange scarf as a belt and brown high heel boots. I also had on my necklace, which had a crystal shard on it around a golden chain. I put my black and white striped Vans in my bag for when we go skateboarding.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

As I did so, I began to think about Sonic.

_"I wonder how he's doing..." _I thought to myself as I spat into the sink, filled my glass up with water and poured some into my mouth.

I gargled it and spat it out into the sink.

Once I finished brushing my teeth, I slid down the staircase and headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

Manic and Sonia were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Manic was wearing a white Holliter polo with a black biker jacket over it, black skinny jeans with chains attatched and white Vans. His hair was spiked up.

Sonia was wearing a purple tank top with a black one over it with a cotton grey minskirt and black peep toe pumps. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had her bangs in her face. She put in two mini gold hoops in her right ear.

"Good morning, Amy!" Manic declared, bits of chewed up pancake flying out of his mouth.

I looked at him, disgusted.

"Have you ever heard of something called table manners?" Sonia asked while rolling her eyes.

Manic stuck his tongue out at Sonia.

"Have you ever heard of something called not minding what I do? Sonia, I'm a dude for guy's sake!" Manic pointed out.

"Well, this "dude" needs to learn some table manners." Sonia stated.

I sighed as I sat down at the table and began to eat my Lucky Charms.

"So, do you know what color you want to paint your nails?" Sonia asked.

"Before I answer to that, can you tell me why we have to paint our nails?" I questioned.

"Did you seriously forget already? Charmy and Cosmo's anniversary is next week!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Oh. I forgot about that." I told her.

"Well, I'm painting my nails black and I'm putting a sunflower design on it. How about you?" Sonia asked.

"Maybe I'll paint my nails a dark red and I'll add two silver rhinestones on each of my fingers." I told her.

Sonia's eyes sparkled.

"That would look so adorable on you! And also, we need to go shopping for the occassion." Sonia stated.

Manic rolled his eyes before getting out of his chair.

"I'm so outta here. I don't need to be in the middle of girl talk." he muttered before storming out of the room.

We both sweat dropped.

"What a weirdo..." we both muttered under our breath.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the mall~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonia looked at her watch as we walked out of the nail salon with our newly painted nails.<p>

"It's ten minutes after one. We gotta hurry up so that we can meet up with the boys." Sonia said as we walked into a store.

"Let's go over to the clearance section. I bet you that there may be some cute clothes there." Sonia said before dragging me over to the clearance section.

We looked around at the clothes and I then spotted this cute black one shoulder tunic.

I grabbed it just as someone else grabbed onto it.

"Hey! I found this first!" I hissed.

"No, I did." the other person said.

We continued tugging until I looked at the person.

My eyes widened in shock.

"R-rouge?" I exclaimed.

Rouge looked at me as her jaw dropped.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm getting clothes for Charmy and Cosmo's anniversary. What about you?" I told her.

"Me? I'm getting clothes for their anniversary, as well!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Amy? Who are you talking to?" Sonia said as she turned the corner while holding a pair of clothes.

She gasped.

"Rouge...?" she questioned.

Rouge looked over my shoulder and saw Sonia.

"Hey, Sonia." she said.

"What are you doing here?" Sonia asked.

"I'm looking for an outfit for Charmy and Cosmo's anniversary next week, of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rouge exclaimed.

"So..." I trailed off.

"You take this. Besides, I found something else really cute." she said before pulling out a black tank top with silver studs on it and a white cotton miniskirt.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said before looking at the black one shoulder tunic.

"I'll get these white jeggings." I said before pulling out some white jeggings.

"I already got my outfit." Sonia said before showing us a lime green tank top with a black tank top, white leggings and black skater shoes.

"Wow...that would look cute on you." Rouge pointed out.

Sonia laughed.

"You think so?" she asked.

Me and Rouge both nodded.

"Of course, Sonia!" Rouge exclaimed.

Sonia then looked at her watch and gasped.

"We gotta get going, Amy! We gotta be at the skate park in ten minutes!" she exclaimed before grabbing my arm and racing towards the cash register.

Rouge laughed.

"Geez, are they energetic...!" she said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the skate park~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Geez, where are they?" Knuckles asked as he looked at his watch.<p>

He was wearing a black and silver striped polo with baggy jeans and black high tops.

Tails sighed.

"They'll come soon, Knuckles. Just be patient." Tails reassured him.

He was wearing a bright blue American Eagle shirt with khaki cargo shorts and black and white striped Vans.

At just that moment, they spotted us running towards them.

"Hey guys! Sorry if we made you wait." Sonia said.

"Made us wait? Of course not!" Manic said while scratching the back of his head.

Cream giggled.

She was wearing a blue and white striped romper with light blue Converse. Her hair was in two curly ponytails that reached her mid back.

"They were complaining while waiting for you~" Cream pointed out.

"They were...?" I asked while looking at the guys.

They all jolted.

"No, you got it all wrong!" Knuckles exclaimed in horror.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's just go skateboard." Sonia said before grabbing her skateboard and running up to the various ramps.

I shrugged before following her with the others following from behind.

"So, have you perfected anything as yet, Cream? Last time, you fell off when you did a 360 degree flip." Manic pointed out.

A wide smirk was plastered on Cream's face.

"Why don't you watch and see?" she said before getting on her skateboard and she skated down the ramp and did a whole ton of stunts. She even perfected the 360 degree flip.

Manic's jaw dropped once he saw how she perfected the moves she messed up on.

"Well, it's my turn now." I said before skating down and doing a handstand.

I skated down the other side of the ramp and did another handstand just as I heard screaming and squealing by the ramp across from me.

"KYA~! He looks so adorable!"

"But haven't I seen him before?"

I stopped skateboarding and looked over to see a blue hedgehog with gorgeous emerald eyes doing complicated stunts.

Manic's jaw dropped.

"What is he, a show-off?" Manic asked.

Knuckles scoffed at the very thought.

"Puh-lease! Amy's way better than him! I've seen her come here to practice everyday after volleyball practice and she's done way more complicated stuff than he has." Knuckles pointed out.

The hedgehog smirked before turning around.

"Who dares to challenge me?" he asked.

Tails ran over to us with a shocked look on his face.

"Don't tell me you..." Sonia trailed off.

"He's pretty darn good! He can do a chain of fifteen combos! Even I can't beat that, since I can only do a chain of 5 combos." Tails explained.

Cream laughed.

"Amy can do a chain of 30." she stated, which made Tails' jaw drop.

"Jesus..." he trailed off.

I smirked before making my way towards the hedgehog.

"I do." I said while looking at him.

He eyed me and his eyes widened.

I cocked my head sideways.

"What's wrong, Mr. Big Shot? Scared of me already?" I taunted sarcastically.

He was silent.

I walked up to him, grabbed a hold of his nose and yanked on it.

He pulled back immeadiately.

"Ow! You know I hate when you do that, Ames!" he whined.

A sharp pang passed through my heart and I backed away, my eyes windening.

"How...how...who are you?" I asked.

"You seriously forgot me ni the past five years, Ames?" he asked.

My eyes welled up with tears once I realized who I was talking to.

"So...SONIC!" I exclaimed before glomping him.

Everyone went wil once they realized that it was Sonic.

"Well, are we still up for that challenge or what?" he asked.

I looked up at him.

"What do you think?" I questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's it! Hope you liked it and their sweet little reunion.<strong>

**Charmy-Me and Cosmo's anniversary? What chapter is that?**

**Me-Probably eleven or twelve. Maybe even Chapter 15.**

**Comso-Eh...?**

**Tails-...**

**Cream-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual banana split! :)**


	4. Shadow The Spy

**Me-Hello and welcome back to Falling For The Skater Boi!**

**Shadow-Well...hello...**

**Amy-What's up next?**

**Sonic-Yeah, I agree.**

**Me-Sonic finds out that Shadow's a spy!**

**Amy-Oh.**

**Sonic-WHAT?!**

**Me-Well, I don't own this noisy bunch from the Sonic group.**

**Amy, Sonic, and Shadow-HEY! WE'RE NOT NOISY!**

**Me-*sweat drops***

**Tails-Read on, please!**

**Amy's POV**

"Oh my god! Where were you?!" Knuckles exclaimed as we began to walk away from the skate park.

"Oh, me? I've been places." Sonic stated simply.

"Oh..." I trailed off.

"Something wrong, Ames?" he asked, looking over in my direction.

"No! I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Cream asked.

Sonic shook his head.

"No...I just got here today." he looked at us. "Could any of you guys let me stay by you? How about you, buddy Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails jolted.

"Oh, me? Well...my cousin Suzie is staying in the spare bedroom, so I can't let you stay. Sorry. Oh, and speaking of Suzie, it's time for her meds! See ya tomorrow!" Tails said quickly as he raced off.

"Wait! Tails!" Sonic gave up. "Oh well..." he trailed off.

I knew that Suzie was supposed to come by, but why would she be one week early? I knew that Tails had a spare bedroom and I visited him yesterday. The room was clean and tidy.

"Knuckles, how about you?" he asked.

"Sorry." he put his skateboard down on the ground. "The room in the basement is very crowded and that's the only spare room I have. Well, gotta go." he said before skating off.

Huh...He said he was renovating the entire basement, so that's a good excuse.

"Cream?" he asked pleadingly.

"My mom's using the spare room." Cream said suddenly as she raced off.

Cream's spare room is as empty as Shadow's office!

I then realized what was going on and sighed.

"You can stay by us. I sleep in a room that has two beds. You can sleep in the other bed." I told him as we continued to walk home.

* * *

><p>Sonic plopped down on his bed just as I walked into the room.<p>

I had on a black tank top with white pajama pants. My hair was braided in a side ponytail.

"Man, Ames...I never expected to see your quills end up by your waist. You've always preferred it being short." Sonic noted.

"Oh, that? Jet told me that I would look good with long quills and so, I grew it out just to see if it looked good." I explained.

I noticed him gripping onto the sheets slightly and began to wonder something.

"Sonniku?" I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed. "Are you jealous?" I asked teasingly, which made him blush lightly.

"What? No..." he trailed off.

"Well," I got up. "Sonia's making some grilled chicken. Come down when you're ready." I told him before heading out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

Once Amy left the room, I reached for my watch, which was on the nightstand to the right of the bed and turned it on.

"Boss?" I asked.

"Yes?" Shadow replied.

"I am in the victim's house. It may take some time before I get her and bring her to you." I told him.

"Surprising, but good. And speaking of surprises, I have one for you, as well." Shadow said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. But, for now, try to gain the victim's trust and when you feel like you've gotten their trust, bring them." he said.

"What will you do to her?" I asked.

"That is for me to know only." he said before hanging up.

I sighed as I put down my watch and went to go take a shower.

I haven't had one in one and a half years, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Sonic came down the stairs wearing a black shirt with white pajama pants that had hot sauce bottles on them.

"Hey, Sonic!" Manic greeted as Sonia placed some plates of grilled chicken down on the table.

"Hey." Sonic replied as he sat down in between me and where Sonia would be sitting.

I glanced over at Sonic and observed him.

His fur was still blue and his eyes were still that emerald-green color that I loved the most. However, when I first saw him, his fur was a dark blue and his eyes were a dull green. I didn't know why, but it kinda creeped me out a bit. Maybe the reason why his fur changed color was because he just took that shower. And maybe the reason why his eye color changed was because...was because...I don't know!

"So! Have you eaten grilled chicken while you were gone?" Sonia asked.

Sonic shook his head.

"Not really. I'm used to eating a ton of broccoli along with some gourmet food like caviar." Sonic explained.

I scrunched my nose up at the mere thought of caviar.

"I honestly don't get what the big deal is with caviar..." I trailed off.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you don't like caviar." Sonic spoke up while nudging me lightly.

"Hey...!" I whined as I bit into one of my sweet carrots on my plate.

Manic chuckled as he put a piece of grilled chicken in his mouth.

"So, Sonic. What have you been doing for these past five years?" I asked as I put down my fork.

I swore I saw Sonic jolt, but I just pushed that off to the side as he began to speak.

"Oh...me? Well...how do I put this...? Well, for these past five years, I have been...working at a company!" he blurted out.

"Ah...!" Sonia explained.

"What's the name?" Manic asked.

"Um...it's this building in Downtown Station Square. It's called Station Incorporated." he said, half-lying.

However, I didn't catch onto that lie. And neither has Sonia or Manic.

"Oh, how nice!" Sonia exclaimed.

We finished eating and we decided to call it a night. Manic followed me and Sonic up the stairs while Sonia went down the hallway to what might've been the master bedroom.

I opened the door and we got into our beds.

"Night, Sonniku." I said as I turned my back towards him.

What I didn't know was that he had turned back to how I found him before with his dark blue fur and dull green eyes. And he also gave me a creepy look that would've made shivers go down my spine if I locked eyes with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I woke up to see Amy sitting on top of me.

"Come on, Sonic! It's time to get up!" she said.

I rubbed my eyes and got a better look at her.

She had on a black and white striped shirt with bright yellow skinny jeans and black skater shoes.

"Ugh...why do I have to get up again?" I asked tiredly.

"School! Have you not gone to school while you were gone those five years?" she asked.

"I...I was homeschooled. Whenever I woke up was the time I start school. I haven't been to public school in a long time." I told her.

"Oh yeah...Anyway, get up! Manic's room is across the hall, so you can take some of his clothes." Amy said as she got off of me, picked up her rainbow tye-dye backpack from off the ground, and walked out of the room.

I got up, walked over to Manic's room, and pulled out a white Ed Hardy shirt with jeans that had silver chains attached and white high tops from his closet.

I went in the bathroom and began to change.

As I pulled the shirt over my head, I began to think about how Amy changed.

She wasn't the clingy girl that I knew anymore. I mean, she clung onto me once we reunited, but it seemed like she got rid of that habit. Her quills now reached her waist. But, her eyes still held that sparkle in them. Those green eyes didn't change at all. And that was the one thing that I was happy about.

I put on my shoes and my watch and came down the stairs to see Amy, Sonia, and Manic in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey!" Manic greeted.

"Hey!" Sonia whacked Manic in the head. "Don't talk with food in your mouth!" she said sternly.

"I can do what I want." he stated defiantly.

Amy shot a sweet smile in my direction and I returned the favor.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Sonia walked up to me with a black backpack in her hand. "Take this. You're gonna need it." she noted as she handed me the bag.

"Thanks." I thanked her.

"Well, we might as well get going. School's gonna start soon." Sonia said.

I nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>We reached the school building in no time (thanks to my awesome speed) with Amy in my arms and Sonia and Manic holding onto my arms for their dear life.<p>

We walked through the schoolyard and the first thing that happened to me was Rouge and the others crowding around me.

"Oh my god, it really is true!" Tikal exclaimed.

Tikal had on a bright pink tank top with a jeans skort and white flip-flops.

"Yay! You've come back!" Charmy declared happily.

Charmy had on a black shirt with white pants and black Converse.

"It's such a pleasure to see you." Cosmo said.

Cosmo had on a white and green tye-dye dress with green flip-flops.

"How'd you get here anyway, Big Blue?" Rouge asked.

Rouge had on a teal one-shoulder shirt with skinny jeans and white cowboy boots.

"Oh, that? Well, I just wanted to skateboard for a bit and improve myself. Tails lost, but I lost to Amy before the challenge even begun." I explained.

Amy's face flushed a light red.

"Sonic...!" she whined as she punched my arm playfully, which made me laugh.

"What's up?" a familiar voice asked.

Amy gasped.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed.

I froze in my spot.

_"Sh...Shadow?!" _my mind nearly screamed as Shadow emerged from the crowd.

Shadow had on a white American Eagle shirt with a brown leather motorcycle jacket over it, black baggy jeans and white skater shoes. He had his watch around his wrist, as well.

"Shadow! Look who's arrived!" Amy exclaimed.

Shadow looked over at me and shot a smirk in my direction.

"Hey, Faker. Haven't seen you in forever." he said.

"Yeah...you're right." I tried to keep my cool. But, on the inside, I had gone ballistic and was ready to demand why he wasn't back at Eggman Assassin Inc.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Guys! It's time to get to class!" Amy then turned to look at me. "See you in Language Arts!" she said before waving and running off to catch up with Cream, who had on a lime green Hollister v-neck shirt with a white knee-length skirt and light brown suede boots.

I waved back with a shy smile on my face and then looked at Shadow, the smile on my face changing into a serious look.

"Shadow, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to keep an eye on Scourge?" I asked.

"I'm spying." he stated.

"By playing Amy's friend?" I asked.

"You're her friend, too!" he growled. "Her childhood friend, to be exact." he pointed out.

"Then, if you're here, who's taking care of the place?" I asked.

"Sally is. Rosy's also helping Sally out." Shadow noted.

"Oh...okay." I said.

"Now, I suggest we get to class. Keep this a secret from them, alright?" Shadow looked at me.

I nodded.

"A...Alright." I said with a hint of uncertainty in my voice as we raced off to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there you have it!<strong>

**Sonic-Man...**

**Shadow-Finally...I got that out of my system.**

**Amy-What's out of your system?**

**Shadow-Nothing.**

**Amy-Um...okay?**

**Sonic-What's up next?**

**Me-You and Amy go to the supermarket!**

**Sonic-And why?**

**Me-You haven't been to a supermarket in five years! So, you're just like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club: very excited.**

**Sonic-Oh. I don't know who this Tamaki person is, but okay.**

**Me-*sweat drops* Didn't I just explain to you who he is...?**

**Amy-R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual chili dog! (made by Sonic, of course)**

**Me-I'm changing what I normally do and I let out something about one of my stories. This time, I'm doing something with my Beyblade story, If I Were A Boy.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Kyoya eventually finds out that Madoka's a boy. He knew ever since he saw her and he also had a feeling that she would do that.<strong>


	5. Let's All Go To The Supermarket!

**Me-Yo! We're back with Falling For The Skater Boi!**

**Amy-Yolo!**

**Sonic-So, what we up to now?**

**Me-Well...that's actually a surprise.**

**Sonic-A surprise?!**

**Me-A good surprise.**

**Sonic-Oooooooooh! What is it? Do I get to marry Amy?**

**Amy-EH?!**

**Rouge-Whoa, slow down, Big Blue! We're not ready for marriage yet.**

**Sonic-Aw come on!**

**Me-Damn, I picked a weird bunch...**

**Shadow-I know, right?**

**Charmy-Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic the Hedgehog! All rights go to Sega~!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Sonic's POV**

I stared intently at the clock in my Advanced Calculus classroom, wondering when this class would get out.

Honesty? I hate this class. And I hate this subject. I always have and I always will. Maybe that's why Tails always ended up tutoring me, since he got a perfect A+ in the class. As for me, I get a big fat D-.

"Okay, class. You guys have no homework except to study for that quiz we have on the inverse chain rule method." the teacher said just as the bell rang.

I hopped out of my seat and raced out of the classroom.

"FREEDOM!" I shouted out loud as I raced out of the school building.

That was when somebody grabbed ahold of me by the shirt collar.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're going nowhere, Sonic." a familiar voice said.

That made me chuckle.

"Ames, I know." I said as I turned around to face her, taking her hands off of my shirt collar.

That was when Manic and Sonia came out of the school building, arguing about something.

"No, you listen to me! Macaroni and cheese is way better than green bean casserole." Sonia pointed out.

Manic shook his head.

"Nope! I hate how goopy and cheesy is! A green bean casserole is cleaner than a plate of macaroni and cheese." Manic stated.

"It's not goopy! It's delicious and a piece of heaven." Sonia said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I think you're a piece of the devil that came right out of Hell." he remarked with a smirk on his face.

She gasped.

"Why you...!" she growled before pouncing on him.

Me and Amy both sweat dropped at the fight in front of us.

"Do they do this kind of thing everyday...?" I questioned.

Amy nodded.

"Arguing about something stupid? Yes. Fighting in front of the school building? No." Amy said.

I chuckled.

"Well," I picked up Amy bridal style and held her in my arms. "I think we should get going. Leave them to deal with their own problems." I said.

"Wait. I don't think we should go home yet." she told me.

I groaned.

"Aw man! Do we seriously need to break up the fight?" I complained.

"No. We're going somewhere else." she said.

"Like where?" I asked.

Amy laughed as she hopped out of my arms and she took my hand.

"You'll see." she said as we walked away from Sonia and Manic.

* * *

><p>My eyes sparkled as I looked at the place in front of me.<p>

"Oh my god! A supermarket?!" I nearly exclaimed.

Amy eyed me weirdly.

"You've never seen a supermarket before?" she questioned.

"I never got to go to one when I left." I told her.

"Ah...so that's why..." she trailed off.

I grabbed ahold of Amy's wrist.

"Come on! Let's go in!" I exclaimed as I raced over to the supermarket.

I heard her let out a surprised shriek as we entered to supermarket.

"Where do we go first, Ames?" I asked as I looked over at Amy.

Amy looked a little pale.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asked.

"You took me completely by surprise. I wouldn't have thought that you were this excited to go to a supermarket!" she exclaimed.

I laughed.

"I'm sorry that I took you by surprise. I won't do it again, I swear." I told her as we began to walk through the store.

"Oh, no! It's fine! I was just a little startled." she told me.

I laughed as she pulled out a piece of paper from her skinny jeans pocket.

This made me arch up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? What's that, Amy?" I asked, looking over her shoulder to see what was on the paper.

"Oh, this? It's the shopping list that Sonia gave me." I explained.

"Shopping list...?" I questioned.

"Yeah! Sonia wrote down stuff that we needed for the house and she gave it to me, telling me to come here after school and pick those things up." she explained.

"I see..." I trailed off.

"So!" she handed me the list. "You're going to check off the things that I get on the list. You don't really have to do much." she explained, handing me a pen.

I nodded.

"Alright!" I declared as I began to follow her towards where all of the produce was.

* * *

><p>"Sonic, check off pork chops for me." Amy said as she put the pork chops into the shopping cart.<p>

I nodded as I checked it off on the list.

"Let me see the list." she said as she took the list out of my hand.

Her fingers lightly brushed against my fingers, but she didn't seem to notice as she looked at the list.

"You're doing a great job! Way better than Manic..." she trailed off.

"What did Manic do?" I asked.

"You see, he always picks up random things and he never checks off anything on the list." she explained while rolling her eyes.

"Seems like something he would do..." I trailed off, which made her laugh as we continued down the aisle.

I looked over at her as she picked up at least four packages of ribs, her laugh still echoing through my ears.

Her laugh was so bubbly and I missed that laugh. I really missed her. She was still as angelic as always and there was a twinkle in her eyes that I never saw before. Her emerald-green pools were very enchanting. They're so enchanting that I forget that I'm even staring at her.

"Sonic!"

I blinked my eyes twice as I glanced over at her.

"Are you okay, Sonic? You've been staring at me for a couple of minutes now." she told me.

I couldn't be more embarrassed than that. My face was a bright red as I quickly looked away from her while scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry..." I trailed off, which made her laugh even more.

"Silly Sonic." she told me as we continued to go down the aisle.

"Anyway, how come you're buying all of that meat?" I asked.

"Knuckles is coming by later to get the meat. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we're heading over to his house for a barbecue." Amy explained.

"Ah, I see." I said as Amy picked up a box of instant oatmeal.

"Check that off for me." she said.

I nodded as I checked instant oatmeal off of the list.

"Ames, we just need one more thing and we're done." I told her as we got out of the breakfast aisle.

"What do we need?" she asked.

"Um...it says ramen packs. We need to get five shrimp, five chicken, and ten beef." I told her.

"Alright!" she said as we began to look for the aisle where we would find the ramen.

"Say," I scanned the list once again. "Why do we need to get ten packs of beef ramen?" I asked.

Amy sighed.

"Apparently, Manic's a big fan of beef ramen. So, he expects either me or Sonia to buy him a lot of those packs. But, all he ever does with it is eat the things right out of the pack." she rolled her eyes at the mere thought.

"Damn...he doesn't even cook it?" he asked.

Amy shook her head.

"No. When he wants it cooked, he thinks of Sonia and I as his maids and he tells us to go and cook it for him." she said.

I scoffed.

"Lazy ass..." I muttered under my breath, which made her laugh as we stopped in front of aisle 7.

"I believe this is the ramen aisle." she told me.

I nodded.

"I'll go down and get it." I said as I raced down the aisle, knocking down almost everything off of the shelves.

Amy winced at how everything fell off of the shelves.

"I'll pick those up later!" I hollered, which made her laugh as I stopped right in front of the ramen.

I noticed the packs of ramen in front of me and I picked up the ones that Amy wanted. I raced over to her and put the ramen packs into her hands.

"I'll go pick up the stuff and put them back." I said as I raced over to the aisle and I began to put everything back up, courtesy of my super speed.

Once I finished doing that, I followed Amy to the cash register and she paid for everything.

We took the bags out of the shopping cart and she let out an exasperated sigh as she held some of the bags in her hand.

"How are we gonna get home? Manic has the car and my phone's in my bedroom. I forgot to take it with me today." she said.

I shot her a cheesy grin as I gingerly took her hand in mine.

"Come on! I know a way." I told her before picking up my speed and I raced off towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Yes. That's the end of the chapter.<strong>

**Sonic-Really?!**

**Me-*nods* Yes.**

**Amy-Do you know what will happen next?**

**Me-Ze barbeque with Knuckles!**

**Sonic-Sweet! Time to sink my teeth into some ribs!**

**Manic-*sweat drops* Um...doesn't that make you a cannibal...?**

**Sonia-R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>*In If U Seek Amy, Sonic meets Amy for the second time when she thinks he's stalking and she completely beats him up. Pretty weird and OOC, huh?<strong>


End file.
